Gunner Garrett
Summary "The Constant Professional" Gunner Garrett (April 3rd, 2000) is a Scottish professional wrestler. He is signed to the EWF where he performs under his real name. Early life Not much is known about Gunner's early life except his date of birth and his nationality. Professional wrestling career Early career (2017-2018) Gunner had always been interested by combat sports. An avid follower of MMA and Boxing and with a heavily analytical mind, some say he was destined to become a wrestler eventually. He watched wrestling as a child but lost interest around 5 months later. His friend recommended him to watch it again in early 2017 and ,after a 10 ish year break, he fell in love with it all over again. Due to his analytical mind and knowledge of combat sports he would be able to predict what each wrestler was about to do or what they should have done with incredible accuracy. When he was made aware of the wrestling academy only a few miles away from him he knew he must seize this opportunity. Although the academy was dark and dingy and run out of a storage unit, he put in all his effort. He was often the first to arrive and the last to leave, in his off time he would practice what he learned so much so that he shut himself off from everything. He got into a loop of: Wake up, eat, work out, work, eat, train, second workout and sleep before repeating the process all over again. Due to this, although unpopular he rapidly rose both through the ranks and in skill. This also caused his closed off nature. He won the main championship of their weekly show only 2 months after beginning training. He remained undefeated for his whole tenure, competing in singles matches, hardcore matches, tag matches etc. Once he felt like he had done everything, he vacated the championship and left for harder competition. European Wrestling Federation (2019-) Debut Gunner Garrett would debut on the 14th of April 2019 edition of EWF Live and took place in the very first match of the new EWF, defeating Marcus Anderson with his devastating Gun Rack submission. This show took place outside in a park. He knew he could, but never expected that he'd later be performing at sold out arena's in different countries all around the world. Despite his win, he knew that after going around promotion to promotion looking for competition (and not finding it) he had stumbled into his next big endeavour which would fill up with the top echelon of competitors despite there being no championships at the time. On the next week's show he would defeat Ambassador, the creator of EWF, by a leaping forearm smash. He would also defeat Gonbito in the final match of the inaugural Main Event show by pinfall after the show ran out of air time. Feud with Derek Gunslinger and eventual joining of Dead Man's Hand (May 2019 - August 2019) Soon after he joined the EWF, a wrestler called Derek Gunslinger also joined. At the time Gunner didn't realise that this man would eventually become his longest standing rival. Gunslinger very quickly created a bond with David Paul with whom he form Dead Man's Hand. After being scheduled against each other on the 5th May Gunner suffered his first loss at the hands of Gunslinger. This began a long hatred of both David Paul and Derek Gunslinger. After back and forths in many types of matches Gunner and Gunslinger were scheduled against each other in EWF's first iron man match, the winner of which would decide whether or not Gunner would join Dead Man's hand which had just recruited Ace Sanders. Gunner was the eventual winner and despite everyone knowing he would decline he kept quiet about the fact for weeks. On the August 31st edition of Horizon, Gunner left his commentary position to get ready for his match against Falcon Takahashi. He was accompanied down to the ring by Ace Sanders, Derek Gunslinger and the newly recruited Ace Sanders. He sported a new theme, jacket and entrance theme. After winning his match he grabbed a commentary headset off the table, startling Chip Skipper in the process, and stated that he "did the smart thing because he is smarter than all the rest" and that Dead Man's Hand always has a card up it's sleeve. Rising Star Championship reign (August 2019 - November 2019) On the 4th of August 2019 episode of Main Event Gunner would face off against Teodor Skullmaster for the recently vacated Rising Star Championship. After a grueling battle, Gunner hit the Gunshot on Teodor to become the second ever Rising Star Championship. He would go on to defend it against David Paul but lose it back to Teodor on the 9th November 2019 episode of Horizon having held it for 90 days. Exit from Dead Man's Hand (December 2019- Present) After taking a short break from both commentary and wrestling, Gunner returned to his commentary position on the 2nd of December but he was attacked by a masked man from behind shortly after. Due to this he wasn't seen again until Clash of Christmas. This masked man went on to attack Gunslinger and Ace before being unmasked during a backstage brawl with David Paul at Clash of Christmas. His identity was revealed to be Gunner himself who continued attacking David Paul before hitting 2 Gunshots on him on the concrete, putting him out of action indefinitely. After threatening Gunslinger he left too. Gunner revealed that joining Dead Man's Hand made him think he had to cheat to win and one day he realised he was good enough to win by his own skill and that his goal was to come after Ace and his brother Ryan to dismantle Dead Man's hand once and for all. As Hardcore Revolution was announced Gunner challenged Ryan to a Steel Cage match. Non Wrestling Ventures On July 19th 2019 the first episode of Horizon was uploaded with commentary by Chip Skipper and Gunner Garrett. This would continue through his championship reign until the final horizon show on the 22nd December 2019. Although there were a few weeks in which Gunner missed, among others his replacement for these weeks were Christian TK Wheeler and Purgatory. In wrestling Finishing Moves * Gunshot (Kudo Driver) - 2017- Present * Gun Rack (Modified Rings of Saturn) - 2017- Present Signature Moves * Arm trapped shoulder stomp * Headscissors elbow strikes * Fireman's carry gutbuster * TKO Nicknames * "The Constant Professional" Tag Teams and Stables * Dead Man's Hand (Former) * Entrance Themes * Megalovania (2017-Present) Championships and accomplishments * European Wrestling Federation ** EWF Rising Star Champion (1 time) Category:Characters Category:EWF Roster Members Category:EWF Rising Star Champion Category:GM Category:EWF Rising Star Champions